


Marvel Universe

by BananaWombat (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent 13 Kira, Alternate Universe, Black Widow Stiles, Captain America Scott, Cast Lists, Core is Happy lol, Coulson Boyd, Falcon Danny, Hawkeye Derek, Hulk Lydia, I don't remember who Jackson was dammit, Iron Man Allison, Loki Peter, Malia Tate Winter Soldier, Maria Hill Erica, Marvel - Freeform, Nick Fury Deaton, Sharon Carter Kira, Superheroes, Thor Isaac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially snippets from the movies (chronological order, hopefully), mostly with Stiles at the centre of it all. (Some are taken from my other works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Man 2

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't watched Iron Man 2 yet (shock horror!) so I'm just going by the quotes on IMDB. Correct me if I'm wrong!
> 
> I wanted to slip Liam in somewhere so I've made him Pepper, so.....

"If you try any funny business with me," said Boyd to Allison, "I will taze you and watch Supernanny as you drool into the carpet."

***

"I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut," Stuart Sanders said calmly, gathering up papers from Allison's desk.

"God, you're good," Allison said, "is there anything even real about you? Do you even speak Latin?"

"Fallaces sunt rerum species," Stuart said smoothly. There were no hitches in the sentence, no pause because he needed to think.

"Which means?" Allison swivelled in her chair, following Stuart's path out of the room. "Wait, what did you just say?"

He twisted slightly, displaying surprisingly broad shoulders in his fitted jacket, and called over his shoulder, "it means either you can drive yourself home or I can have you collected."

***

"I'm going to enter the facility," came Stiles' voice from the backseat.

Cora let her eyes slide up, becoming distracted as she saw Stiles taking off his shirt. _Hot damn._

Then she squeaked, swerving to avoid crashing headlong into a truck, and Stiles said coldly, "eyes on the road."

***

Allison lowered her sunglasses, appraising Stiles in his form-fitting black uniform. "You're fired."

"That's not up to you," he replied.

***

"I want one," said Allison.

"No," said Liam sternly.

***

"Rule one," said Cora, "never take your eyes off - "

Her boxing glove didn't get too far, because Stuart's head snapped round, he grabbed the glove, and his body twisted in one fluid motion, flipping up and locking his ankles around Cora's neck.

_Crash._

"Oh, my God!" Liam yelped from the corner.

***

"How do you spell your name, Stuart?" Allison called.

"S-A-N-D-E-R-S," Stuart said.

Allison typed it into the ArgentPad and pressed Search.

"What, you're Googling him now?" Liam demanded.

"I thought I was ogling him?" Allison shot back. She drew up a picture of a scantily-clad, smouldering Stuart. "Oooh, underwear modelling....."

Liam hit her over the back of the head.

 

 

 


	2. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing universe. (This was taken from another one of my works, but it was definitely written by me)

"That guy's brain is a bag full of cats," Dr. Martin said, "you can smell the crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak!" Isaac protested.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Agent Stilinski said flatly.

"He....." Isaac faultered.

***

"Call it, Cap!" Allison called through her helmet.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Hale, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Argent, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash," Scott reeled off.

Agent Hale nodded, turning to Allison. "Give me a lift?"

"Clench up, Legolas," Allison muttered, seizing the back of his uniform and blasting off.

"Isaac, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Isaac confirmed with an inclined head and swooped off, hammer in the air. Scott turned to Stilinski. "You and me, we stay here on the ground. Try and keep the fighting here." Suddenly, as if he'd remembered, he turned to the enormous green Lydia. "Oh, and Banshee?"

Banshee turned with a grunt.

"Smash."

Banshee looked positively delighted.

***

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Hale," Stiles said, maintaining a casual demeanor.

"I would say I've......... _expanded_ his mind," Peter said, smiling.

"And once you've won....." Stiles stepped closer, "once you're king of the mountain - what happens to his mind, exactly?"

Peter cocked his head. "Is this love, Agent Stilinski?"

"Love is for children," Stiles said tightly, "I owe him a debt."

"Pray tell," Peter said.

Stiles seemed to settle, as if readying himself for a long and tiresome story. "Before I worked for PACK, I, uh... Well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on PACK's radar in a bad way. Agent Hale was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"Your world in balance," Peter mused, "and you bargain for one man."

"Regimes fall every day," Stiles said, "I tend not to weep over that. I'm Polish, and my mother was Russian..........or, I was Polish. I'm not so sure any more."

"And what are you now, then?" Peter said.

"It's simple," Stiles said quietly. "I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

"But can you wipe out that much red?" Peter said, his voice starting to hiss through his teeth. "Deaucalion's daughter, Sao Paulo? The hospital fire?"

Stiles' face flickered, his shoulders tensing.

"Oh yes," Peter whispered, looking smug, "Hale told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's _gushing_ red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... _pathetic_! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!... I won't touch Hale. Not until I make him kill you."

His fist slammed up against the glass and Stiles jumped, backing away a step. Peter's smile was feral. "Slowly, intimately," he said, seeming to savour the words in his mouth before snarling them, "in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is _my_ bargain, you mewling quim!"

Stiles didn't bother to question the strange insult, instead turning and moving away a meter or so. From Peter's point of view, he looked as if he was crying. "You're a monster," he said, voice muffled.

"Oh no," Peter laughed softly, "you're the ones who brought the monster."

Stiles' hunched shoulders dropped and he turned to face the prisoner. The change was startling. Gone was the sobbing mess - which now seemed obviously to have been fake - and a cool, calculated expression had settled over his face. "So. Martin."

Peter's grin dropped slightly.

"That's your play."

"......What?" Peter murmured, looking almost stricken.

Stiles ignored him, instead speaking quickly and calmly into his comm. "Peter plans to unleash the Banshee, keep Martin in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Isaac as well." He stopped and faced Peter again, and said almost courteously, "thank you for your co-operation."

***

"This is just like Budapest all over again!" Stiles yelled.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Derek yelled back.

***

Allison frowned, one hand over her eye. "How does Deaton even see these?"

"He turns," Erica called from the corner, arms folded.

"Sounds _exhausting,_ " Allison said.

***

"This all seems horrible," Lydia remarked.

"I've seen worse," Stiles said.

Lydia gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"No," Stiles said, an odd expression on his face, "no, right now we could use a little worse."

***

"Are you all really that dense?" Stiles demanded. "PACK monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on threat watch?" Lydia inquired.

"We all are," Stiles said.

***

"Derek," Stiles said quietly. "You're gonna be alright."

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got... I gotta go in though. I gotta flush him out," Derek mumbled. Sweat gleamed on his forehead and his eyes looked unfocused.

"You gotta level out," Stiles said, "that's going to take time."

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Take you out and stuff something else in?" Derek swallowed. "You know what it's like to be unmade?"

Stiles had stopped in his task of pouring a glass of water. He looked over at his partner, and said in a low voice, "you know that I do."

"Why am I back, anyway?" Derek frowned, peeling the back of his head off the seat and straightening up. "How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration," Stiles said, then, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I hit you really hard in the head." He made to undo the cuffs keeping Derek locked to the bed.

"Thanks," Derek said as it snapped open.

The edge of Stiles' mouth quirked up.

***

"Are you kidding?" Stiles said through gritted teeth. "I'm working."

"This requires precedence," Boyd said, intending to be soothing.

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation," Stiles said, frustrated, "and this moron is giving me everything."

"I don't....." the man said, looking puzzled and almost affronted, "I don't give everything."

Stiles made a face that clearly communicated _yeah-you-keep-thinking-that-buddy,_ then said to Boyd matter-of-factly, "look, you can't pull me out of this right now."

"Stiles," Boyd said, and his voice went quiet. "Hale's been compromised."

Stiles' face changed and his mindset seemed to shift in under a second. "Let me put you on hold." He flicked a brow at the interrogator, who moved to take the phone away.

Boyd spent thirty seconds listening to male grunts and the sound of breaking bones as the Agent 'worked', before Stiles finally picked up the phone, scooping up his dinner jacket and fancy shoes as he left. "So where is Hale now?" he said, as if he hadn't just single-handedly taken down four armed men.

"We don't know."

"But he's alive?" Stiles said sharply.

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big lady."

"Boyd," said Stiles, the smile evident in his tone, "you know Argent trusts me about as far as she can throw me."

"Oh, I've got Argent," Boyd said, "you get the big lady."

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. The warehouse seemed suddenly airless. " _Mój Boże_ ," he whispered.

***

"Folks, you might want to step inside in a minute," Stiles said, "it's going to get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this," Scott began, broke off, peered over the side, and then began again. "Is this a submarine?"

"Really?" Lydia said, and she didn't sound incredulous. If anything, she sounded amused. "They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

The Helicarrier powered up and the rotors appeared from the ocean.

"Oh, no," she laughed, "this is _much_ worse."

***

"I have unfinished business with Peter," Isaac said.

"Yeah?" Derek growled, tightening one of heads on his arrows. "Get in line."

***

"Stiles," Derek whispered, "before you stopped me, how many agents did I - ?"

"Don't," Stiles cut in. "Don't do that to yourself, Derek. This is Peter. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

"He got away?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you'd know where?"

"Didn't need to know, didn't ask. He's gonna make his play soon, though. Today."

"We've got to stop him."

"Yeah?" Derek said, sounding skeptical. "Who's we?"

"I don't know," Stiles said, folding his arms. "Whoever's left."

"Well, I... if I put an arrow through Peter's eye socket, I'd sleep better, I suppose," Derek mumbled.

Stiles smiled. "Now you sound like my Sourwolf."

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Peter do to you?"

Stiles smile had disappeared. "He didn't, I just......"

There was a long pause, broken when Derek said softly, "Stiles."

"I've been compromised," Stiles murmured. "I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

***

"And your actress buddy," Lydia ranted, "is she a spy too? They start that young?"

"I did."

Lydia stopped in her tirade and eyed Stiles, looking disturbed, before going on.

***

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we can't shut down that portal," Stiles said breathlessly. He was sporting a killer split lip but thankfully nothing else.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Scott said helplessly.

"Well," Stiles said, in a tone that suggested he was getting an idea, "maybe it's not about guns."

Scott seemed to catch on. "If you want to get up there you're going to need a ride."

Stiles eyed a passing alien fighter craft and threw the spear he'd been carrying from his last fight to the ground. "Oh, I got a ride." He moved away a few meters, calling over his shoulder, "I could use a boost though."

"Are you sure about this?" Scott said warily, readying his shield.

"Yeah," Stiles said, "it's gonna be fun."

He took a run-up, jumped on a nearby car, braced his feet against the shield, and was thrown by Scott into the air. The supersoldier watched in awe as the assassin took off on the tail end of one of the flyers.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Captain America: The Winter Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing universe. (Also taken from one of my other works)

"Do anything fun Saturday night?" Stiles called to Scott, plucking a parachute from the wall of the craft.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so......no, not really," Scott said, fixing his comm.

"You know, if you asked Heather out from Statistics, she'd probably say yes," Stiles said.

"That's why I don't ask," Scott said.

"Too shy or too scared?" Stiles replied, having to yell over the roaring wind as the hatch opened.

"Too busy!" Scott shouted, and jumped.

***

Within moments of noticing Kali on the opposite escalator, Stiles whipped round to face Scott. "Kiss me."

Scott looked utterly flabbergasted. " _What?_ "

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable," Stiles whispered.

"Yes, they do," Scott hissed.

"Especially if they're gay," Stiles said, and kissed him.

Kali shifted to look away, a faint stain appearing on her cheeks. They stayed in that position until they passed, at least five full seconds, before Stiles pulled away. "Still uncomfortable?" he said.

"Not exactly the word I would use," Scott muttered.

***

"Hey, fellas. Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

"Ha ha," Scott said, hearing Danny laugh, "hilarious."

***

"Forty-first floor!" Danny hacked and coughed, "I said forty-first!"

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!" Deaton bellowed over the sound of the rotors.

***

"So.........." Stiles said, mouth stretching into a smug smile, "was that your first kiss since 1945?"

"I'm ninety-five," Scott said, "not dead."

***

The air seemed to rush away, and when Scott said the word, it sounded muffled - like he was underwater. "Malia?"

Malia - with matted hair and smudgy shadows under her eyes - straightened up. Her brows scrunched, and when she replied, her voice was as clear as a bell. "Malia?" she frowned, "who the hell is Malia?"

***

Danny opened the door to see a beat-up looking Scott and that cute guy with the moles, both covered in dust and sporting various cuts and bruises.

"We, uh," Scott said hesitantly, "we have nowhere else to go."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Cute Moles added.

Danny's shoulders tensed and released, then he stepped aside to allow them in. "Not everyone."

***

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Stiles said.

"Nazi Germany," Scott said, "and we're borrowing. Get your feet off the dash."

There was a long moment when Stiles didn't move, then he shifted and pulled his feet one by one off the dashboard, a slow smirk appearing.

***

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Coyote was there." Stiles hiked up the hem of his t-shirt, exposing an ugly, puckered pink scar on his hipbone. "I was covering my engineer so she shot him straight through me. Soviet slug. No rifling." He cocked an eyebrow. "Bye-bye shirtless beach parties."

"Yeah," Scott said sarcastically, "I bet you'd look terrible."

***

"I know who killed Deaton. Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe she exists. The ones that do call her the Coyote. She's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years," Stiles said, keeping his voice low so as not to be overheard.

"So she's a ghost story," Scott frowned.

***

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the security master. He ran a hand over his face, his voice changing and becoming artificially gritty. His features rippled and changed.

".......Did I step on your moment?" Stiles finished, keeping the gun level as he threw the mask aside.

***

"Agent McCall, I'm Agent Kitsune with PACK, I've been assigned to protect you," came the echoing voice of the woman he knew as Noshiko. She emerged from behind a bookshelf, looking the same as she always had - Japanese, pretty face, black hair in a loose ponytail, pink scrubs.

The only difference was that she was holding a gun.

***

"Captain," 'Noshiko' - Agent Kitsune - murmured as she passed.

"Neighbour," Scott said curtly.

***

There was a long moment after Danny demanded they get Stiles medical help, when suddenly the ALPHA agent on the left shot a foot out and kicked their fellow agent in the throat. A flick of a taser and the one at the other end was down and out for the count.

Hands reached up into the helmet and pushed. It popped off.

"Oh thank god," said Agent Reyes a little breathlessly, a few stray, wispy blonde curls bouncing around her face, "that thing was squeezing my brain." She took a good long look at Danny, and then addressed Scott. "And who is this guy?"

***

"I sent you to rescue hostages," Deaton said calmly, "which you are comfortable with doing. Now, Agent Stilinski.........he is comfortable with everything."

***

"You're on the wrong side," Ennis said through gritted teeth.

"That depends on where you're standing," Kira said, gun firmly pressed to his temple.

***

"What about that nurse that lives across the hall from you?" Stiles said brightly, "she seems nice."

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date," Scott said briskly.

Stiles executed a fluid, effortless leap over a nearby railing, his voice and reply - "I'm multitasking!" - becoming quieter the further away he got.

***

"First rule of going on the run," Stiles muttered, tugging his hood a little tighter around his face. "Don't run, walk."

"If I run in these shoes they're going to fall off," Scott said in answer.

***

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof? Because it's really not your style, McCall," Aiden panted, grinning a little manically.

There was a very long pause, during which Scott straightened him up and brushed off his jacket. Then, "you're right, it's not............it's his."

Scott swiftly stepped back as Stiles stepped forward, planted a foot in the middle of Aiden's chest - whose grin was now frozen - and kicked him off the roof.

***

"You should get her number," Stiles said.

"Yeah," Scott said. "Yeah, I should." Then, realizing he only knew her as Agent Kitsune and her fake name Noshiko, he asked, "what's her name?"

"Kira," Stiles said, and smiled his infuriating, _I-know-something-you-don't_ smile. Then he leaned forward and actually gave Scott a peck on the cheek.

During which the Captain caught glimpse of a little arrow pendant around the agent's neck.

 


End file.
